


Breakfast Woes

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Other, Poly protag, aro Ann thank you, because I will in fact date every boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Ann meets up with her friends and groans mostly. Akira is as helpful as can be expected. Ryuji is just generally Done.





	Breakfast Woes

“I just don’t get it! I keep telling people I’m not interested and they STILL come onto me!” Ann groaned and leaned back in her bench. Ryuji drummed his nails against the speckled diner table and grumbled about their food taking too long. Akira raised an eyebrow at Ann and put down his tea. 

“Men are only interested in looks.”

She wrinkled her nose at Kurusu’s parroted response. Neither of them believed it, but then one of them was gay and the other was aromantic. 

“Well I’m not!” She exclaimed and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes in exhaustion. 

“Anybody cute this time?”

“MAN!” Ryuji rolled his eyes at his polyamorous best friend. Ann just groaned.

“Maybe? I don’t really pay attention.”

“Would other people find them attractive?” His bushy curls and thick glasses masked the way his eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

“Probably?”

“You mean would YOU find them attractive, Akira.” The slim man shrugged one shoulder and didn’t deny Ryuji’s outburst. At least it got Ann sitting up, even if she then collapsed into her arms on the table. Kurusu reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder. 

“Do not worry,’ Startlingly blue eyes looked up. ‘I will date them.” 

“Really...” She rolled her eyes and put her face back down. 

“We KNOW you would, dude! I don’t think we could STOP you! Finally!” He finished, beaming at the red headed waitress. 

As breakfast plates and silverware clattered and clinked, Ann raised her head and sat up to make room. 

“Honestly, why can’t you just date everyone instead of me...”

“I wouldn’t mind...”

“God. When would Mishima draw the line though?” The male blond scratched his chin and dove into his plate of eggs and bacon knife-first.

“Mm...’ The brunette hummed in thought. ‘He usually lets me get away with whatever. He’s good like that. It’s more Achi that would probably put his foot down.” 

“I still can’t believe you seduced that bastard.” Ryuji rolled his eyes and washed down his substantial mouthful of food with a swig of juice. 

Akira shrugged. He had Guts for days, why wouldn’t the attractive Detective fall for his Phantom Thief?


End file.
